


【衍生番外】在H.L的其他但丁們

by ChenXiaoQi



Series: H.L [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multi, 但丁們
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenXiaoQi/pseuds/ChenXiaoQi
Summary: 正篇《H.L》衍生長篇，關於其他但丁在正篇外發生的事情以VD為主的1D2D、4D3D、2D中心講述他們從初次見面開始，認識了自己所不知道的自己關於但丁與維吉爾的種種，每一位但丁的想法及爭執最後，殺害自己(但丁)的故事
Relationships: Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: H.L [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665748
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 開啟了但丁們為主的番外篇  
> 基本上會看正篇的進展速度再來寫這裡，不過會依故事的進行度，基本上私底下的草稿這裡會先打完很多才放正篇  
> 所以這裡的更新速度會極度緩慢

就好像從深邃的睡眠中醒了過來一樣  
難以行動的身體，沉重的眼皮  
都在告訴自己，已經睡了許久一樣

「早上好。你可是睡了一個晚上了呢」

坐在自己身旁的是一位少女  
不，看起來像少女的惡魔

要說它是惡魔也很奇怪的感覺  
它並不像在這裡，給人模糊不定的想法

「你還記得你是誰嗎？」

它說了很奇怪的問題  
我是誰？這還用說嗎。它又是誰，為什麼我會在這裡？  
這裡並不是Devil May Cry

「什麼意思，你是什麼人？這裡是哪裡？」  
「我受了別人委託來幫助你的。現在，如果你願意告訴我你記得哪些，我會告訴你這裡是哪裡」

幫助？我做了什麼到需要被別人幫忙的事情嗎？

「別人的委託？」  
「拜託你了，你的答案對我來說很重要。至於是誰，你會知道的」

它好像很不耐煩，給人一點都不像惡魔的感覺  
真是奇妙的人，它就只是坐在那裏  
如果它知道我是誰的話，應該不會露出這種態度才對

「我是但丁，經營著Devil May Cry事務所，然後.....」

然後？

「然後？」

怎麼回事？  
是因為我剛睡醒嗎  
思考不太能穩定，腦袋也很沉重

是這傢伙做了什麼了嗎  
它看起來像是知道點什麼

「怎麼回事....？你是不是知道些什麼」  
「什麼？」  
「我的記憶......該死！」

我想不起來更加以往的過去

沒錯，我記得我經營著名叫Devil May Cry的事務所  
名叫做崔絲的惡魔闖了進來，她委託了我  
我遇到了尼洛........正確來說可能是維吉爾，我殺了他  
打倒了魔帝...........

打倒了魔帝？  
我有打倒魔帝蒙度斯嗎？

記憶變的曖昧不清

「我懂了，你只記得一小部分的記憶。原來如此，果然會變成這樣啊」  
「你究竟是什麼人，你是受了誰的委託來的」

它說它是來幫助我的，它看起來也像是知道我變成了這樣  
這傢伙是誰？是誰知道我失去了一部份的記憶？  
它看起來不像能夠醫治我

「我叫做梅菲斯特。至於是誰的委託......很抱歉啊，我也還不知道呢」  
「什麼？」

它終於站起身來  
不過它說的話是什麼意思？  
怎麼會有人.......也許不算人。怎麼會有傢伙連自己委託的對象都不知道就幫忙呢

「我可以委託你一件事情嗎？」  
「你說你被別人委託來幫我，現在卻變成要委託我嗎？」  
「你可是但丁，沒有理由拒絕別人的委託吧」  
「你只告訴我你的名字，你甚至沒有把你是怎樣的人告訴我」  
「我以為那個但丁是不會在意這樣子的事情的」

也許，是這樣子沒錯  
也許，出去外面活動的話記憶是可以找回來的吧  
我必須找回我的記憶，還有知道這裡是哪裡

「這裡不是你所知道的地方。所以，外面活動的生物不是惡魔，也不是人類的東西多的是。但是你要在這樣子的世界當中，找到一隻惡魔」  
「我是穿越到什麼神奇的世界去了嗎？」  
「你可以這麼認為」  
「好吧。是什麼惡魔？」

梅菲斯特想了一下

「聖杯」

然後一開口就說出了驚人的單字

聖杯，那個基督教裡常常出現的話語  
神所飲用的器皿  
能夠實現任何願望的，萬能的許願杯

「我要你去找到聖杯」  
「喂喂，難不成你說能夠恢復我記憶的方法，就是向聖杯許願嗎」  
「當然不是」  
「那是什麼？」  
「是我被委託的那個人真正想委託的事情」

真是莫名其妙  
不，莫名其妙的事情太多了

聖杯也不是從來都沒聽過  
而是那個東西就像常人無法達到的領域一樣  
它充滿了神秘，充滿了幻想  
即便不是惡魔都曾有所聽聞的事物  
那個概念，刻烙在人們的心中

「報酬是什麼」  
「什麼？」  
「你委託了我。我總不能平白幫你吧」  
「這倒也是。我倒是沒想到」

它看起來不像是沒想到

「我會幫你復活維吉爾」

然後，我就沒想到

「什麼.....？」  
「維吉爾死了事吧？我會讓他活下來的」  
「你是想靠聖杯吧？這種事情我自己來不就得了？」  
「只靠聖杯是不行的」

這傢伙到底想做什麼？  
它看起來的確是知道點什麼  
但他的反應讓人難以敲開他的嘴  
情報太少了

「只靠聖杯是不行的，因為我試過了」  
「你試過了？」  
「嗯，結果的話，就在眼前」


	2. 聖杯

梅菲斯特的能力是時間  
能夠透過無限暫停的時間來製造出替身的假象，是它擅長的領域

「你的能力不是比我還方便嗎。根本不需要我來幫你找東西吧」

既然能夠暫停時間  
那就在暫停的時間當中找到聖杯不就得了嗎

「只是那樣子的話找不到的」  
「是嗎。那真是辛苦啊」  
「所以才需要你幫忙」  
「為什麼？我有什麼吸引那東西的特質在嗎？」  
「有的。而且正因為是你所以它才會再度出現，同樣的東西可是會相互吸引的啊」

同樣的東西是什麼意思？  
跟這傢伙相處的一整天算下來，嚴重的違和感不斷的產生  
依照它說的話，我似乎不是原來的我自己  
我可能不是但丁。這樣子的事情聽起來就覺得可笑  
不過，也不是不能理解。因為我根本想不起來過去的記憶

「你還有什麼感到不舒服的問題嗎」  
「你是我的醫生嗎」

一瞬間，那個瞬間就像被無限放慢了一樣  
從我們之間穿過去的，奇怪的生物  
如果是人類的話，應該是無法捕捉到那一瞬間發生的事情吧

所以說，眼前的傢伙真的是惡魔  
在那可能不到一秒的時間，彼此清楚的看見了那高速移動的傢伙  
我們都盯著從我們之間衝過去的傢伙，然後，我也清楚地看見所有人的一舉一動

「走掉了」  
「那是什麼？」

是這個地方的居民嗎？  
確實長得不像人類，也並非惡魔

「你看得到嗎？」  
「那種速度的惡魔根本不在話下。比較棘手的是看起來是速度型的攻擊，但是是空間型的」  
「？」  
「例如你哥的閻魔刀」

也就是次元斬嗎

「那種魔具棘手的是，它切開了空間來達到速度以上的攻擊。所以看起來是高速的居合斬，但實際是把彼此的空間砍開來達到遠距離的斬擊」  
「你好像知道得很清楚」  
「畢竟我可是不停地暫停時間才搞懂了那東西的道理」

也就是說它跟維吉爾打過？  
不過，如果是時間的惡魔的話，跟老爸打過也不奇怪  
畢竟也不知道這傢伙活了多少年

「你們！剛才有看到誰經過嗎」

那是一個穿著西裝的男子  
臉上還有刀疤。不過看起來就只是像個普通的上班族一樣  
起碼比起旁邊走過的怪物來相比

「剛才往那邊跑了。需要我幫忙嗎」  
「不，沒關係，這是我的工作。謝謝你了」

那個男子又再度跑了起來  
但沒幾步就停了下，轉頭看過來

「你們看到了？」  
「是頭上長著一個天線，看起來像人類的怪物吧？」

那個男子好像猶豫著，思考著什麼

「不好意思，我叫做史蒂芬。看你的樣子......你介意協助一下我們嗎？」  
「當然」  
「事務所的委託不是都收錢的嗎」

梅菲斯特這麼叮嚀了一下  
回頭一看，它露出非常不願意的表情

「是這樣啊，你們是那種行業的啊。那不好意思，沒關係」  
「不，我來幫忙吧。那個傢伙是？」  
「剛才那傢伙在別處殺了許多人，我們依照指示要活捉它」  
「它的目的是？」  
「不清楚，它好像在追著什麼」

那個男人捏了一下耳朵上的麥克風  
突然之間，從他的腳下突然冒出大量的冰塊  
建造出了一條道路，像著某個方向看不見盡頭

「那傢伙往那裏跑了，就拜託你們了」

沿著冰塊奔跑的前方，確實能看見那個怪物是有明確的目的在追著什麼奔跑  
只是，旁邊那個叫做史蒂芬的人努力的瞇著雙眼，嘴裡冒出了一些不可理喻的髒話  
看起來那個怪物是造成了不小麻煩吧，速度也很快

「冰塊借我一用！」

隨即抽出阿拉斯托，將所有魔力轉放為雷電集中在刀尖  
用力刺在冰塊上之後，冰塊瞬間被炸成粉碎，揚起了白霧

並看見，那個怪物也因如此騷動而停下了腳步

「就是現在！」

只見，梅菲斯特出現在那個怪物身前  
也許它暫停了時間，才能夠瞬間到那傢伙身邊吧  
能夠看見它向怪物說了什麼，接著怪物就無聲無息地倒下

「怎麼了？」  
「我暫停了它心臟的跳動」  
「真是方便的能力啊」

只不過，史蒂夫似乎很驚訝

「真是幫了大忙了....」  
「不，你也幫了我們忙，我找到了我們在找的東西，真是謝謝」  
「？ 不客氣」

直到目送史蒂夫抬著那個怪物離開，梅菲斯特就一直是留在原地  
並且意外的，白霧不曾散去

在這樣瀰漫白霧的空間，它終於轉過頭來

「啊，找到了呢」

視線的前方，什麼也看不到  
但是能清楚的知道，梅菲斯特看到了什麼  
就在我們的右方  
那個東西是.......

「那就是聖杯。我說過它一定還會再度出現的嘛」  
「........！」

那是聖杯？  
開什麼玩笑  
那個人確實給我一股，他就是聖杯的感覺  
但是，怎麼會呢  
那個樣子是

「維吉爾......！！」


	3. 但丁的願望

梅菲斯特很理所當然的就走了過去  
但是我根本無法理解  
維吉爾是聖杯？聖杯是維吉爾？  
怎麼回事，什麼意思

我的大腦有點混亂  
這難道是什麼幻覺嗎

「維吉爾？為什麼維吉爾會在這裡！」  
「維吉爾？哦，你是說聖杯嗎？」  
「那才不是什麼聖杯！他是.......！」

不對，我很清楚知道眼前的絕對不是維吉爾  
那只是長的像維吉爾的，相似的他人  
那是聖杯。聖杯製造出來的假象  
惡魔的誘惑

見到那個東西的所有生物都該知道的  
那就像是被刻印在所有生物記憶深處中的存在  
一旦見到之後，就會理所當然地知道眼前的存在

「愚蠢的傢伙，我是聖杯。為了讓像你這樣的傢伙能夠更好許願所以我才會是這個樣子」

那個語氣，也跟維吉爾一模一樣  
更讓大腦無法理解，快要吐了出來一樣

腦袋裡面出現的不是維吉爾  
那個不是維吉爾，是尼洛‧安傑洛  
我殺死的，不是維吉爾

「你所看到的樣子，你所聽到的聲音、語言都是你心中所想的。我可看不出這是維吉爾」  
「所以說......他利用了我的想法？」

那個俐落的眼神，抿著的嘴唇，環抱的雙手像是不耐煩一樣  
明明這一切，都那麼的像是他

隨時都會轉身離去的身影  
就算伸出手來，也絕對觸及不到的那個人  
最後留下的，只會是手中的那道傷痕  
那道依然隱隱作痛的傷疤

「我要許願，可以吧」  
「等等！」

聽見梅菲斯特的話，我下意識喊出了口  
為什麼要喊住它？自己知道了原因，但是不願意去說出口

「不行，我說過不能跟聖杯許願」  
「為什麼？他不是可以實現任何願望嗎！？那麼把維吉爾......」  
「願望是有代價的」

開什麼玩笑  
那你的願望就沒有代價嗎？  
把維吉爾還給我，既然露出了那種表情，就讓我實現願望啊  
他人的願望什麼的

根本不關我的事

「＂我要把幾百年後與我相見的但丁，用我的力量帶到這個世界來＂」  
「───什麼？」

那傢伙說了什麼？那是什麼意思？  
我有聽錯什麼嗎？

「我知道了。就實現你這傢伙的願望吧」

應許了梅菲斯特的願望  
突然間，行走的行走的所有生物都瞬間慢了下來，靜止住

這個世界就好像被暫停了一樣，這也是它的能力吧？

然後從大氣之中，就像玻璃破碎開來一樣，碎片落入地面，消失在虛空之中  
從那個「世界的框架」走進來的人  
我一定很清楚是誰

「好久不見。還是該說初次見面嗎？」

那個長的跟我很像的人環視了一下四周，接著看到了我

「你都做了什麼」  
「這是實驗。我必須確認說我的想法是否正確」

他走了過來  
而我到現在，都無法從驚訝之中脫身  
我對那個男人的出現做不出任何的反應

有什麼巨大的陰謀  
正從這裡開始的預感

「我需要你幫助我」

什麼？  
那個男人如此對我說道

「我想讓維吉爾活下去。為此，我必須殺死但丁」

什麼.....？  
我無法理解他說的意思  
不知道為什麼，從剛才開始腦袋就一直無法好好思考  
太多的事情過於突然了

「這個世界的但丁」

我從來都不知道自己呆的這個世界是怎樣的地方  
現在的話，好像能知道了點什麼


	4. 1D的決意

「───既然你的願望實現了，那這些東西可以隨我去玩吧？」

梅菲斯特從懷中拿出的，是人類的器官  
說起來這傢伙的確是惡魔。只有看到眼前的東西才會明白的理解到

「我想做個實驗」  
「你不是說過你不會造成任何影響嗎」  
「當然，所以這些放著不管的話，這個世界的但丁遲早會恢復原狀的」  
「所以你的實驗是什麼？」  
「我想多測試一些，透過聖杯的許願的話，真的會造成這一切變成＂事實＂嗎」

他們在說什麼，自己完全沒有能夠明白  
但是眼前的那個我，確實露出了很厭惡的表情，這一點還是看得出來的

「這一點報酬，跟能夠復活維吉爾的事情相比，只是小事，你說對吧？那邊的但丁」  
「我！？」

這下子在人類的器官跟維吉爾做天秤的相比  
答案很明顯的吧？  
被摘下器官的人，奪回去也不會復活  
確實拿人類的器官是做實驗是件不該允許的事情  
可是跟維吉爾.......

「惡魔」  
「我本來就是」

梅菲斯特看了我一眼，手指指了過來

「你們都是同一個人，都叫但丁太麻煩了。你最先被召喚出來的，那你就叫1D吧」  
「1D？」  
「第一位但丁的簡寫。我要再去找聖杯玩了，你們這群但丁就自己培養感情吧」  
「喂！」

留下了自己跟另一位但丁  
這下子實在是有點不知所措  
眼前的這位但丁，自己並沒有這樣子的印象  
也就是說這個傢伙是未來的我？

聽他們之間的說詞，聽起來是這樣的  
未來的自己，實在是沒有實感

「.........你說你要殺死這個世界的但丁。那是什麼意思？」  
「......」

但丁......算了，就照那傢伙的說法吧  
2D似乎不太願意回答我。未來的我真的會變成如此沉默寡言的傢伙嗎？

「你還記得尼洛‧安傑洛嗎」  
「........記得」  
「我們殺死了那個維吉爾」  
「........是的」  
「........」  
「........」

這個對話的步調，實在是會給人一股焦慮的感覺  
不，還是說他也不知道該怎麼對自己開口嗎？就跟我一樣？

「我想到了，讓維吉爾活下去的方法」  
「！」

讓維吉爾復活的方法？  
既不是靠聖杯的許願，也不是阻止那個時候的自己  
而是殺死那個時候的自己？  
為什麼？

說起來，自己根本沒有來過這個地方的印象  
但是.......如果說這裡是平行世界的話，在發生這種像是穿越時空的事情發生，不見得發生的事情經過都會相同吧？  
但是這麼一來，就會變成拯救了「不是自己的維吉爾」，做這樣子不是屬於自己的時空的事情根本沒有意義  
還是說，其實這個時空是屬於他的時空？  
所以他才會記得什麼，而我忘記了什麼嗎？

「........只是阻止我..........或者說這個世界的但丁，是沒辦法達成讓維吉爾活下去的條件嗎？」  
「沒辦法。我們做的事情在時空概論之下已經成為事實，無論透過什麼方法去改變未來，最後都會走向維吉爾死去的未來」  
「那殺死這個時間的我不也是沒有意義嗎」  
「不，原本的時空論上只有＂但丁活著、維吉爾死亡＂的事實。所以如果達成讓＂但丁死亡＂的事實產生，未來就會有所改變」  
「讓他人死亡也不行嗎？非得是自己？」  
「殺死維吉爾的錯過是我們的責任，你要拖其他人來承擔自己的問題？」

確實，自己做不到那種事情  
可是這樣子的話，哪裡不對啊  
自己殺害了維吉爾確實是一個問題  
但最根本的問題是，自己最原始的願望，是再度跟維吉爾肩並肩走在一起  
笑著，就像以前那樣  
這是刻烙記憶深處的願望，不記得也會去了解當時殺害尼洛之後所產生的悔恨

所以，未來的自己之所以會露出那種表情  
建立在害死維吉爾的事情為基礎，一直在考慮殺死自己自身的問題嗎？  
那樣子，也太悲傷了

自己應該清楚的，那樣子真的是正確的嗎？  
維吉爾會認同這樣子的事情嗎？  
眼前的這位但丁，真的還是自己嗎？

「二代目」  
「？」

我能說出口嗎  
我對於眼前的我來說，我還是那位但丁嗎  
明明什麼也記不起來，這樣的話我真的有資格去說嗎

「殺死自己的話，你（但丁）就會感到幸福嗎。我們真的，這樣就可以了嗎」

他沒有說話，取而代之的是淡淡的笑容  
那是讓人感到哀傷的笑容  
明知道這種問題不可能會得來正面的回答

「我明白了，就這麼做吧。殺死我們，讓維吉爾活下去吧」


	5. 視力

「二代目！你看這裡有會吃人的火鍋店！」

「二代目！你看！這裡也有草莓聖代耶！！可是我身上沒錢.....」

「披薩！！是披薩啊二代目！！看起來好像很好吃！！！」

也許2D沒有料想到  
過往的自己竟然是這麼吵的人物  
高昂的情緒，對哪裡都還抱有著期待的雙眼

但是正因為是過往的自己吧  
不到三十的自己，本就應該如此不是嗎？

「二代目！！」  
「吵死了」  
「噗」

用一隻手擋開了1D煩人的黏著感  
2D表現出一股「你在繼續吵下去我就射你一槍」的憤怒

「但是二代目都不說話.....」  
「不要用那個名字稱呼我，聽起來像什麼奇怪的人」  
「那麼2D？但丁？2樣？二大人？」

因為自己是第二個被召喚出來的但丁，所以以二為首的單字多的是  
這讓2D覺得沒辦法，但又覺得不愉快的想法接二連三  
說起來都是那個惡魔的錯，這算是2D的失算吧

「.........！那麼叫Honey呢！」  
「哈？」

面對1D的開朗笑容，這反讓2D退了一步

「我不反對Honey叫我Darling哦！！」  
「真搞不懂你是不是認真的」

2D甩開了1D，向著原本方向的另一邊突然走開  
這讓1D反而陷入了巨大的打擊

看著2D的背影，1D微微笑了一下  
然後再度用那開朗的笑容跟了過去

「說起來這裡是什麼地方？Honey知道嗎？」  
「這裡是赫爾沙雷姆茲・羅特。又稱元紐約」  
「紐約！？那個紐約竟然變成了這樣了嗎！」

走在路上的非人生物  
還有剛才那隨處可見的，奇特的食物  
這真是一個奇怪的國度

「───強盜！！」  
「！」

隨著男人尖叫的方向一看，兩人隨著聲音的來源一看  
一個巨大的狀態舉起了機關槍........看起來像是機關槍的手  
從那個手發射出來，大量的導彈襲擊了剛好路過的兩人

「二代目！你沒事吧！？」

被炸彈波及的1D沾染了一身灰塵  
在被濃煙壟罩的視野，看不見前方

「我沒事」

聽見2D的聲音，1D才鬆了一口氣  
他抽出了放在背後的阿拉斯托，露出得意的笑容

「我要放電了！二代目請小心！」

巨大的嗓門如此向著不知何處的2D大喊  
這反讓人一股，他到底是有在意2D的安危嗎，這麼大聲喊出來不會讓敵人跑走嗎

「阿拉斯托！」

從大劍上釋放出雷來，在揚起的沙塵之中不斷地連結雷電  
將因為爆炸而被揚起的鐵灰連結起來，製造出一把巨劍

「哼！」

將巨劍用力一劈，將遠方強盜所待在的建築物給劈成了兩半  
但是，強盜閃過了那樣巨大的攻擊

而強盜在閃開的角度，2D正好拿著手槍已待命

「！」

只是，射出的子彈被那個強盜閃過了

「那傢伙，看起來笨拙的身軀，但是意外蠻快的啊」  
「那樣子的敵人並不少見」

2D把另一把手槍也拿了出來  
一看，那是1D也感到懷念的雙槍  
黑檀木與白象牙。果然未來的自己也依舊是用著這把愛槍啊

「喂！是誰說今天是好日子的啊！這不是才剛搶到錢就有萊布拉的傢伙在了嗎！」  
「怎麼會呢，依據情報，萊布拉的傢伙應該不在這附近才對！」  
「？」

雖然不清楚他們說的「萊布拉」是什麼  
但就以聲音的數量判斷，敵人不只一個人的樣子  
也對，搶劫銀行的傢伙怎麼可能單槍匹馬呢

「算了，趕快解決趕快離開吧」

從陰暗處衝出來的怪物，衝向了1D而被用阿拉斯托勉強擋了下來

「這傢伙！」

預料之外的速度，讓頓時防禦這道攻擊的1D冒了一身冷汗

「初代！」

面對2D的，則是毫無死角的，三道突刺  
從地面衍生出來的，瞬間的刺擊劃開了2D的皮膚

對面有四個人，或者說生物  
這裡只有兩個人......  
雖然但丁本身，很常一個人對付各式各樣的惡魔

但那多半是不經過大腦思考的生物  
如果說眼前這些，會思考戰略跟攻擊手法的敵人  
多少是會陷入苦戰的吧

「二代目！！」  
「！」

1D突然抱著2D跳了起來  
同時之間，剛才那道突刺再度從2D原本所站的地面衝了出來  
仔細一看，那道突刺的攻擊還是綠色的。雖然是一瞬間的事情

「好快.....要是我沒抱著二代目跳開的話，二代目就被刺到了吧？」

2D思考了一下  
自己沒能夠看見的東西，1D看到了？  
這跟梅菲斯特所拿著器官向聖杯許願的手法有關係嗎？

「你看到了？」  
「？ 你說那個綠色的光嗎？」

果然沒錯，1D看得到那個攻擊

「那個傢伙就交給你解決。我負責對付其他傢伙」  
「二代目要一個人解決三個傢伙嗎？！」  
「有問題嗎？」  
「那怎麼可以呢！我馬上解決那個傢伙！」

說著，1D就衝過去了  
2D還真是不習慣，這樣子被他人幫助的生活


	6. 3與4

1D在防禦對方的攻擊時，同時也在觀察敵人的攻擊步調  
那綠色的攻擊確實是從四面八方而來，但是更像是一種「傳播性」  
依照自己躲起來的反應，似乎是只有在對方能見的視野範圍內能夠「到達」的攻擊  
並且只要是在半空中的話，那個攻擊就難以被捕捉到

但是一逃到半空中，就會有從哪來的槍擊射了過來  
雖然區區的槍擊，對「但丁」來說根本不構成威脅  
但是一直這樣子為了躲避那個攻擊而選擇被槍射也不是辦法

「初代！」  
「！」

並且在擋完傳播性的九發攻擊之後，另一個高速移動的生物一定會砍過來  
他們利用槍擊的掩護之下，能夠在不射擊到對方之下高速在大氣之間移動  
他們擁有很好的默契配合

「抱歉，讓那傢伙跑到你那裏去」  
「沒關係！」

二代目似乎很依靠他的雙槍，甚至也沒看著他背後身上的大劍

「.......二代目！我需要製造出一點空隙，你有辦法嗎？」  
「我明白了」

隨之拿出來的，是火箭筒

「诶」

這讓1D有點出乎意料，竟然是火箭筒  
並且他將火箭筒，指向自己所在的地面  
發射

「喂喂！同伴之間起鬨也不是這樣吧！」

火箭筒炸出了灰塵再度亂飛  
這讓原先就在炸過的此地更加的混亂

「隊長！」

然後，1D拿著阿拉斯托突刺了過去  
在瀰漫灰塵，眼不見前方的狀態下，刺中了那位高速移動的傢伙

「厲害.....」  
「！」

突然之間，那個傢伙突然分裂開來  
隨著漸漸散開的沙塵，2D也隱約看見其他的傢伙也分裂了開來  
他們打算逃跑

「不會讓你們跑的！」

對於2D來說，他們要就此撤退他可樂意  
2D最討厭的就是惹上麻煩  
但是1D還年輕，他可不這麼認為  
強烈的正義感讓他覺得，他必須阻止那些人

「───就在那裏不要動」

突然出現的，聲音  
聽起來有點年紀的聲音  
站在兩人前方的，拿著皮箱的紅衣大叔

他將皮箱重放在地面之後，踩著皮箱之後任憑皮箱自己打了開來

「！？」

打開的皮箱，從裡面散發出一股刺眼的光芒  
壟罩了所有人的視野，讓人不自主閉上了眼睛

是那位大叔又將皮箱踩上，關了起來  
熟練的用腳勾起了皮箱的手把，甩至上空之後在流利地抓住皮箱，扛在肩上

「Adios amigo.」

回過神來，所有人都已經昏倒在地面了  
除了站在大叔身後的他們

那個大叔轉過身來，任1D還是2D都知道的人物  
而隨之從高處跳了下來的少年，他們也知道是誰

「又是.....」

2D不用想都知道是誰召喚出了他們兩個

「真的如那傢伙所說的啊。另一個我也在這裡呢，看啊少年，這些傢伙是未來的你哦」  
「不要玩我的頭髮！但是大叔是我的未來一點都不覺得是真的！」  
「這還真叫人傷心啊」

看著兩人像是有認識一段時間的感覺，一點都不像是初次見面  
1D依然還有些驚訝的，指著那兩人

「但丁......？」


	7. 沒有理由

四位但丁，這可真說得上是一個奇怪的畫面  
雖然對於他人來說，只是長得相像的四人站在一起  
但是你看我，我看你的這股，尷尬的氣氛  
能夠開口的人，估計沒有多想什麼吧

「為什麼！？維吉爾會死了啊！！為什麼未來的我會殺死維吉爾啊！！！」  
「正確來說，在你那個時候就可以說是害死了一次維吉爾。初代應該很清楚」  
「......」

面對3D的怒視，1D撇開了視線  
不過不是單純的不願意面對，1D的樣子更像是一種後悔  
更像是一種心靈創傷

「你還記得在塔上的那場爭鬥嗎」  
「記得，怎樣？」  
「我們贏了維吉爾。但同時落入魔界的維吉爾遇見了蒙杜斯、也就是魔界之王。維吉爾在那裏.......被蒙杜斯打敗，被予以改造」  
「維吉爾那麼厲害！他怎麼可能會輸呢！！」  
「他是很厲害。但那是在沒有跟任何人打過的全勝狀態為前提」

3D想起來了  
維吉爾在墜入之前，的確是受了不小傷害  
仔細一想，不就是自己害的嗎  
正是自己給予維吉爾那「傷害不小」的一刀  
所以這一切的源頭都是自己害的？是自己沒有能夠去理解維吉爾？

「這些我都知道了」  
「好痛！」

4D狠狠壓著3D的頭不停地搓揉  
那樣子的舉動，像是想要轉移3D的注意力一樣

而2D面對著4D，明顯是露出了抗拒的反應  
眉頭更加深鎖，沒有人知道這個意思，不過4D很清楚吧  
2D不擅長應付他

「───維吉爾還活著」

面對4D，2D透漏了任所有人都很震驚的消息

「這不可能，他已經死了」  
「現在的他，還活著。但是總有一天」  
「因為誰？」

所有人都靜了下來  
這樣子的氣氛，就好像2D只要說錯了話，所有人都會把武器抵在他的脖子一樣  
或者一個激動，直接捅了2D也說不定，反正只要是「但丁」都不會死的嘛

「因為你，但丁。你殺了他」  
「.......哈哈」

4D笑了笑，那是乾笑  
就好像不相信？還是是對自己的嘲笑？

「你會殺了我嗎？」  
「我會殺了他」  
「.......」

兩人之間只是靜靜地凝視著  
3D沒有去思考兩個人之間的凝視是什麼意思  
只有1D，隱約感受到了違和感

「你說＂但丁＂殺死了維吉爾。為什麼？我們沒有理由殺死我們親愛的哥哥吧？」  
「對啊對啊！！」

在4D的疑問之下，3D不甘示弱地大喊著  
只是面對自己的疑問，2D緩緩低下頭來

「沒有任何理由」  
「哈啊？？？」

面對這樣子的回答，3D更是不能理解的大喊著

「那算什麼啊！！我可是，絕對！不會殺死維吉爾的！！」  
「.....」  
「說得也是啊......」

4D似乎沒有認同2D的說詞，不過他也不打算追問下去  
只是對於3D來說，2D的態度讓他無法理解  
他咬著牙，硬是把2D跩了起來

「那麼為什麼啊！！為什麼我們（但丁）會殺死維吉爾啊！！」

那樣子的回答，顯現在2D的表情上  
這讓3D也愣住了，他撇開視線，硬是將2D用力甩在牆上

「我要走了！」  
「小鬼」

看著即將離開的3D，4D稍微喊住了一下  
隨之他也上前走了幾步，跟上3D

「我跟你一起。........而你呢？」

4D所問的，是1D

「我......」

1D陷入了長時間的猶豫  
他在眾人與2D之間的視線遊蕩著  
雖然沒有幾天，不過他比其他人都還要長時間的跟2D在一起  
1D也一直堅信是自己害死了維吉爾，所以2D提到未來自己還會害死維吉爾一次的事情，他本人也沒有太大的驚訝

咕嚕嚕。  
回答他們的，是1D的肚子

「啊～說得也是呢，你是最早被召喚的嘛」  
「我去買點吃的吧？果然大家都是但丁的話，披薩比較好吧？」

1D想要化解尷尬，可是  
2D轉身就走，似乎不打算回答  
4D則是無所謂，反正他說要跟3D離開  
3D則表現出「我不想知道」、「我無所謂」的態度，怒氣還沒消退

「我買回來吧。你們稍微等一下」

轉身起身就跑的1D，他看了看眾人各自離去的方向  
最後，決定跑向2D走離的方向去

當然，才剛離開多久的2D並沒有走多遠  
一下就看到了

「二代目！」

2D默默地轉過頭來，幸好他還願意回頭  
1D可是做好被無視的感覺了

「你要去嗎」  
「沒有辦法了吧。肚子也挺餓的.......而且要是能因為披薩，而讓大家和好就好了」  
「......」

2D沒有開口說話，他還在為剛才的事情感到哀傷吧  
1D緩緩伸出手來，抱緊了對方

「沒問題的！二代目！我馬上就會回來的，不用露出那麼寂寞的表情嘛！」  
「並沒有」

2D直接單手推開了1D，但是1D的笑容依舊沒變  
看著1D那不變的笑容，2D撇開了視線

1D隱約能知道2D在想什麼，是維吉爾的事情吧  
只要是「但丁」都知道的痛，心口的痛，掌心的痛

也正因為如此，1D握住了對方的手，帶著淡淡的笑容  
將自己的額頭靠在對方的額頭上

「你們在幹嘛？自我安慰嗎？」

還以為已經離去的，4D的聲音  
那樣子的嘲諷，引來了2D的不爽

「滾開」  
「對啊，因為你們是一樣的啊」

那個男人並沒有在意對方的怒視  
不，誰都並沒有去在意對方的感受吧

2D緩緩從1D的懷抱中掙脫，伸出了雙手  
只是在1D的臉上弄了弄  
這個意思，不用想也能夠明白

「維吉爾.......」

任誰都知道的，這個名字

「沒問題的，一定會回來的」

是誰會回來呢。誰也不知道  
面對那樣子的回答，2D下意識握緊了1D的手，直到對方掙脫

看著對方笑著揮手離開，2D仍是那張面無表情的樣子


	8. 思考

「───在這種地方消氣嗎」

4D踏上了屋簷，看著3D依然氣嘟嘟的鼓著臉

「難道大叔你不生氣嗎！！」  
「生氣........嘛，生氣啊......」  
「怎樣！？」

面對少年的憤怒，上了年紀的大叔還真不知道該說什麼好  
看著他，看著還在純真時期的自己  
4D無法去隱瞞

「我沒有維吉爾的記憶」  
「......！？」  
「這個名字的主人是我的哥哥，的這件事情至少還是記得的。但是長相，聲音.......乃至維吉爾的一切東西我都記不起來了。所以我不是很能夠理解你們的憤怒」

看著3D臉色發白的樣子，4D輕笑了一下  
接著瘋狂的蹂躪3D的頭髮

「別擔心！我能肯定不是未來我（但丁）遺忘了維吉爾，只是這個時候的我身邊沒有維吉爾，所以才會想不起來吧」  
「什麼意思？」  
「所以說，初代不也曾經殺了維吉爾過嗎？你也........ 好吧，也許那不算。所以我在猜想，2D那傢伙所說的，應該不是真正意義上的殺害」

3D仍然表露著自己沒有能夠理解的表情

「維吉爾在初代的那個時候確實是死了，可是在這個未來，對我們來說的未來，2D那傢伙說維吉爾還活著」  
「.......！」  
「維吉爾怎麼可能會死呢，他可是我們的兄長啊」  
「說起來我輸給維吉爾過，雖然後來贏了......」

3D的眼神沉了下來  
猛然搖了搖頭，又試著讓自己不去回想

「你的意思是，維吉爾不是我們（但丁）殺的？」  
「我們是雙胞胎兄弟，能力很平均的被分了開來，沒有一方能夠真正殺死一方的道理」

初代雖然殺害了維吉爾，可是那不是真正的維吉爾，是尼洛‧安傑洛  
是經過魔帝之手的產物  
實際上初代也曾經透購，尼洛在看見項鍊之後，似乎精神上就有受到很大的動搖過  
雖然在那之後有過一次的認真決勝負，確實是打的不相上下  
但是初代會贏的原因，也是因為維吉爾

「那為什麼那傢伙不說？」  
「有什麼原因讓他不能說吧。所謂禍從口中，即便只是不經意的話語，也會變成真實」

4D站了起來，這樣的舉止引來好奇

「你要去哪裡？」  
「稍微去晃晃，這裡的氣氛太沉重了，不適合我」

很快地，就直接從建築物上跳了下去  
不過3D也沒打算去阻止，他只是靜靜的思考  
雖然能夠理解4D的意思，不過他還是不能理解  
最後，他猛然起身

\------------------------------------------------

「沒錯，既然會選在這個時間，2D一定是瞄準好這個時間了，那麼為什麼他會知道這個時間點？」

走在路上的4D開始了自問自答  
他的腦袋異常的明晰，就好像自己提出的疑問都能夠由另一個不知道的自己回答一樣  
就像有兩個自己

「2D並不是這個時間的過去，而是這個時間點的未來嗎......！」

他抬頭，看向的是一間醫院  
雙胞胎一直都有很神奇的心靈聯繫..........才怪

梅菲斯特召喚他們的器官是什麼？為什麼可以毫無錯誤的召喚出所有的但丁？  
毫無疑問，那些器官就是但丁本人  
那麼被奪走器官的但丁在哪裡？毫無疑問就在醫院吧

剩下的，靠感覺走就對了  
那麼強烈的魔力反應，要搞錯也很困難

「嘿咻」

4D沒有帶上任何武器，徒手爬了上去之後打開了窗戶  
四處張望的時候正好印入眼裡  
不用去問也會知道，畢竟是生命的另一伴嘛

「維吉爾......」

那個人被呼喊之後，睜開眼來  
他帶著似乎很沉重的身體，勉強靠著手撐了起來

蒼白的臉，不定的視線  
那是貧血嗎？維吉爾也會貧血？  
不過4D對維吉爾一點記憶都沒有，只是任憑對方瞪向了自己

「但丁....」

他確信之後，裂嘴一笑


	9. 但丁的獨白

「我啊.....只要有維吉爾在我身邊就好」

那只是無意識的脫口而出

明明是那麼幸福的一件事情  
看到鮮血橫漸的時候  
世界停止了，但丁的世界停止了

「維吉爾？」

記憶中只剩下自己不斷呼喚維吉爾的名字  
維吉爾，維吉爾，維吉爾，維吉爾，維吉爾  
就像發了瘋似的不停大喊

都是自己的錯，是自己的錯

「我不會責怪你。所以......所以不要連你都露出那種表情啊！！！」

並且，犯下的錯不只一個  
那本握在手中的書，也就是說.......

\-----------------------------------------------

「！！！」

是惡夢，距離上一次的惡夢已經不知道是多久的事情了

頭正在劇烈的疼痛著，身體非常沉重  
什麼時候才能夠解放？什麼時候才會被獲得原諒？  
那是不可能的事情，自己應該很清楚的

「...........初代？」

回過神來，誰都不在

對啊，因為自己，大家都走了  
沒有人願意留在自己身邊，自己是孤單一個人的  
所有人都會離自己而去，  
不只是單純的分離，也會漸漸看著他人老去

「........！」

自己會害死任何人，所以只能是一個人  
自己只能是一個人，因為自己是惡魔  
自己是惡魔，所以惡魔不會流下眼淚  
因為是惡魔，所以就該被消滅掉  
自己是惡魔獵人，所以應該要消滅自己

自己應該被消滅掉

.  
..  
...  
.....  
......  
.......  
.

自己不應該活下去

「.......」

吐了

突然就開始奔跑起來  
突然就在這大街上吐了起來

腦中回憶起的那具屍體揮之不去  
迴響在大腦裡頭，眾人的斥責聲揮之不去

「───即便樣子不一樣了，我還是能夠知道的，但丁先生。你的家人在找你呢」  
「.......家人？」

一個年輕的孩子突然介入了我的腦海  
家人。多麼熟悉的話語啊

「是的，您的家人。好像是叫做維吉爾先生吧？還有尼祿先生、Ｖ先生」  
「維吉爾.............」

維吉爾  
是維吉爾  
他還在這裡  
他果然還在這裡

可是.....

「維吉爾已經死了....」

沒錯，被自己殺死的  
是自己害死了他

「死了？」  
「被我、殺死了」

惡魔不會哭泣，所以做這種事情也沒有任何意義  
明明沒有任何意義，可是心臟卻非常的痛苦

「怎麼會呢，維吉爾先生還好好的啊」

下意識，朝那名少年的腳邊開了一槍  
心中的自我厭惡不斷膨脹

「雖然不知道你是誰，但離開吧，我不想看到你」

不要再提到維吉爾了  
我知道接下來會發生什麼  
也不願意看到接下來發生什麼

我必須要去阻止才行  
我必須殺了我自己


	10. 3D的答案

「2代？」

3D四處張望，以往的場所不見任何人影  
4D的話才剛目睹他離開，1D應該是還沒有回來  
可是2D呢？  
一直以來都在房間的那個人，怎麼會不在這裡呢？

凌亂的房間，微微敞開的大門

「難道說......！」

3D瞬間衝了出去

\---------------------------------------

自己一定是哪裡出了問題  
2D如此思考著，拔開了插在Ｖ身上的無情之劍

聽見媽媽死掉的時候，自己受了不小的打擊  
想著自己死掉也無所謂的時候，自己成為了3D那個樣子  
明明是那麼想的，看到維吉爾決定落入魔界的時候，身為人類的那份感情決定要讓自己好好活下去

但是殺害了維吉爾之後，卻又覺得人的性命不過如此  
一直以來沒有渴望任何一切的自己，反倒是這樣的自己活了下來，追求著理想的維吉爾卻再也不存在  
真是莫名其妙啊

所以，見到尼祿的時候  
像是獲得了救贖，卻也再度獲得了絕望  
你已經死了，最後所留下的，只是與我不相關的姪子  
看著尼祿，就好像看著你一樣

「對不起.......Ｖ.......都是我的錯......」

所以，都是我的錯  
尼祿一定很恨我的吧  
我剝奪了他的至親，他一定不會原諒我的吧

「Devil Never Cry.」

惡魔不會哭泣  
所以，殺了我吧  
殺了那個，鑄下大錯的但丁

「───Ｖ！！！」  
「！」

是尼祿吧  
果然，他是會用那如此憤怒的眼神瞪我的吧

「可惡！Ｖ！你給我振作一點！別死了啊！！」

就跟那個時候一樣

「二代目！！！」

突然有人劈開這裡的水泥地  
這個聲音，是3D

不同記憶中所有人的表情  
3D的表情，是堅信  
也許？起碼能夠感受得到，那並不是憤怒

他二話不說就將我抱了起來，一個蹬腳又飛向遙遠的一方  
怎麼回事？他不生氣了嗎？

「為什麼？」  
「我不會認同你的做法！」

他停下腳步，將我放了下來  
是打算好好說話吧，我還以為他會直接在半空中把我丟開

「我要照我自己的想法去做！我要自己去釐清這一切！！」  
「.......」

很有過往的我的作法  
雖然說釐清這一切也沒有意義，那就只是時間上的問題了吧  
我也很清楚，對自己再怎麼說什麼也沒有任何意義

「然後，我不會殺了他，我要想辦法阻止他！！」  
「........！」

天方夜譚的想法，真不愧是我自己  
能夠讓自己嚇一大跳的人，果然只有自己了吧

「是嗎，我依然會選擇殺了但丁」  
「二代目！！」

阻止他，又該怎麼阻止呢  
每次看著眼中充滿未來的他們，就覺得一切好像還有希望一樣  
不自主的會去期待他們所創造出來的結果  
不過......

「我會期待的」  
「！」

他們也是但丁  
如果事情，真的這麼容易的話


	11. 末路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 但丁們的故事準備迎來尾聲了  
> 如果可以的話我還想多讓他們互動.....

3D跟2D回去的時候，1D也回來了  
對到眼的瞬間，像是害怕什麼而刻意避開的1D  
2D也能夠猜到發生什麼了

即使如此，1D還是勉強擠出笑容

「剛才回來的時候，看到少年衝出去了。我想大概是Honey發生了什麼，不過你們平安無事就好了」

2D很清楚，在場的所有人，也包誇4D  
沒有人能夠理解自己的想法  
那麼讓他們留在這裡，對他們來說只會增加無用的痛苦

「........抱歉」

事到如今，也不用繼續等下去了  
事情越快解決越好，更不用去思考他們的想法了  
再這樣下去，不會有好事發生的

「怎麼？大家都在啊」  
「大叔！」  
「我在路上看到了巴菲店，我給你們每一個人買了一份」  
「你怎麼有錢？」  
「顏值就是金錢」  
「我真不敢相信未來的我會做這種事情.....」

4D拿著其中一個草莓聖代，拿到2D的面前

「你也是但丁的話，不會排斥這個吧？」

2D看著那杯聖代，他想起了過往的事情  
回憶起過往的記憶，更加感到痛苦的皺下眉頭

「不。我要走了」  
「！」

意思不用解釋，大家都明白

「你要去殺了另一個我嗎！？」  
「我明白你們的決意了，要阻止我也可以，我不會罷手的」

3D的目標是阻止。1D雖然想幫助2D......不過不是2D所想的那種  
那麼4D呢？

「我不會阻止你的。不如說我贊同你的做法」  
「大叔！？」  
「！」

那是出乎意料地回答，大家都以為4D是站在反對派

「你就是我對吧？既然我都這麼想了，那為什麼還要去阻止呢？現在阻止了＂現在的我＂，＂未來的我＂依舊會重蹈覆轍吧？」  
「........是嗎」

2D後退了幾步，眼見就要走出大門

「那麼這次，會成為我們最後一次見面的吧」  
「.......！！」

看著2D走出了大門，3D見狀馬上就衝上去  
但是卻反被1D抓住了手

「初代！難不成你要看著那傢伙去尋死嗎！？」  
「我不知道！但是大叔說得有道理啊！我們一直以來都在為殺死維吉爾的事情後悔著！現在如果又是自己殺死了他，而我們有拯救維吉爾的方法的話，那不是很好嗎！！」  
「為什麼啊！初代你都確信自己殺死了維吉爾，那二代目看到的維吉爾又是誰啊！！？」  
「維吉爾是我們的兄長，沒道理那樣子他就會死亡的吧！！」  
「初代！你沒察覺到你自己的話很矛盾嗎！！」  
「但是現在維吉爾還活著，這是無庸置疑的事實！」  
「不對啊！！」

3D猛然一個否認，這讓1D理解了什麼，卻又不願意去理解什麼  
4D略有點驚訝地在一旁看著，他沒有想到3D意識到了這件事情

「初代.........我們所知道的那個維吉爾已經不會回來了啊......」

就算殺死了這個世界的但丁，維吉爾活了下來  
那也只不過是別的世界的維吉爾，別人的維吉爾  
自己真正的兄長早就哪都不存在了  
二代目應該很清楚這一點的

難道說只是想挽回自己的錯誤，讓別的世界的維吉爾能夠活下去？  
成功了會如何？失敗了會如何？結果可想而知吧  
消失在這個世界上的，只會是那一個人，那就是但丁

二代目根本不在乎自己是否會成功  
因為他面對的是維吉爾，在這個世界依然還活著的維吉爾  
既然要救他，怎麼可能跟他戰鬥呢？怎麼可能會想要戰贏維吉爾呢？  
雙子之間的戰鬥，一直都是打到一方不行為止，一方死亡為止

「Honey......打算去尋死嗎......？」

無論如何，2D已經沒有未來了

3D拋下依然還在驚訝中的1D衝了出去  
1D則是不知如何是好  
4D就只是站在一旁，看著3D的離去，在心中做下了結論

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 準備考試沒有時間寫.....


	12. 請住手吧

「你呢？你不做點什麼嗎？」

那個時候的我是這麼想  
既然是未來自己的願望，那就沒有去否定的意義  
自己殺害了尼洛，一直以來都自己的遺憾  
所以他一定也是這麼想的

可是同時我也在懷疑  
這樣做真的正確嗎？這個結局真的是「我」所想的嗎？  
殺死「自己」，真的是「自己」的幸福嗎？

「既然猶豫的話，為什麼不去確認呢？」  
「大叔.....」  
「這是最後了吧？既然我們這一生都在後悔的話，為什麼不在察覺到之前就去行動呢？」

我聽了那樣子的話，馬上就衝了出去

身為人類的步伐，一定追不上二代目  
我必須在二代目見到維吉爾之前阻止他

........那大叔呢？  
內心不禁浮起了這個疑問，但是如果是他的話，他一定也有他的辦法吧

只不過，我必須要抱有覺悟  
也許我再也見不到他們了  
二代目的決意是真心的話，也許只憑我是無法阻止他的吧  
少年會生氣的吧，大叔會傷心的吧  
但是，這是我唯一的辦法

「Honey！」

我不會用武力阻止他  
我一定要說服他

「......你果然來了啊」  
「Honey果然要去殺了未來的我們嗎」  
「除此之外，沒有其他的目的了吧」

沒有其他活下去的目的  
我明明清楚的，可是卻沒有正視過那個回答  
因為自己也有過那個想法  
殺死尼洛的那段期間，我一度失去了我的目標  
所以那個時候也想過，就這麼死掉了也好

可是你不一樣  
你遇到了我不知道的人  
你的那些邂逅，應該會替你感到哀傷的啊  
剛才的那兩個少年，一定也會去阻止你的想法的啊

「Honey曾經說過，因為我們跟維吉爾是雙胞胎，所以要瞞過命運的眼很簡單的對吧？」  
「是啊」  
「既然你還記得我們是雙胞胎的事情，那麼我們死掉的事情，維吉爾也會傷心的吧？」

2D似乎是思考了一下  
他想要反駁的樣子，一再的張開自己的口沒有說出來

那有點反常

不過，我的問題確實很奇怪  
維吉爾傷心的表情。雖然說自己沒有那方面的記憶，可是靈魂似乎在對我說「那不可能！」  
但是，就算沒有那方面的記憶。我覺得這也是有可能的吧

殺死尼洛的時候，知道那是維吉爾的時候，我真的受了很大的打擊  
所以如果我們是雙胞胎的話，也許維吉爾也會有相同的想法吧  
雖然不知道為什麼，想要試著去想像卻只有雞皮疙瘩

在想起3D對於維吉爾的描述，我就覺得更不可能了

「也許吧」  
「........？」

違和感浮現  
可是，這怎麼可能呢？

「........二代目，難不成你........記不得維吉爾了嗎？」

維吉爾才不會替我們的死感到難過  
3D在抱怨維吉爾的種種的時候，維吉爾可是一度殺死了他  
也許未來多多少少讓維吉爾產生了一些變化？

維吉爾會傷心？  
不會，不會的  
內心的靈魂在告訴自己，那是不可能的

「吶.......二代目，你還記得維吉爾的樣子嗎？你還記得維吉爾的聲音嗎？」

連我自己都覺得有點驚訝  
我的聲音在顫抖著  
也許二代目只是像我們一樣記不得.......不可能的！

我知道二代目是在這個時間點上未來的時空來的  
所以我才會知道二代目應該認識那兩位少年  
所以既然維吉爾在這個時空還活著，那麼二代目應該要記得的！

『人類啊......在遺忘一個人的時候，是先從聲音開始忘卻的』

那麼，距離二代目所說過  
二代目在維吉爾死後，又過了多久才來到這裡的？  
他還記得那兩個少年嗎？他還記得他們的名字嗎？

『怎麼？會說出這種話真不像你』  
『我們有一半的血是人類。但丁，你在遇到我的時候，你是怎麼想的？』

怎麼回事？  
眼前的這個影像  
那個人，是維吉爾沒錯吧？

為什麼我會知道這個？

『.........再遇見你真的是太好了，維吉爾』

「───初代？」

回過神來，視線突然很模糊

「..........眼淚？」

說起來，梅菲斯特拿走器官之後少年跟大叔就出現了  
所以那個器官，是這個世界的但丁？  
難道說這份記憶，這雙眼睛所看到的  
是這個世界的但丁所看到的一切嗎

「......」

我決定了  
既然如此，就只有這個辦法了

「不......不！對不起，但是我會全力阻止你的！二代目！！」

這份靈魂的叫喊，一定不只有我一個人的


	13. 錯過

這個世界的但丁，一定也希望我去阻止他  
這個記憶，一定有它在這個時候出現的道理在  
以我的力量無法阻止二代目，甚至連像這樣單方面的被打壓都覺得神奇，我還以為我基本上連對打的餘地都沒有直接被打倒  
也就是說，二代目也不想全力跟我戰鬥  
他也還在猶豫，自己做的是否正確嗎

「二代目......」

這樣子的情況，看他的臉色就知道了

只是能明確阻止他的方法是什麼？  
像這樣只能看清動作卻做不出及時反應的身體，要阻止二代目簡直天方夜譚

有什麼是我能夠說服他的嗎？

「........那個叫做尼祿的傢伙，你還記得嗎？」  
「.......」

那個叫做尼祿跟Ｖ的傢伙，看起來是跟這個世界的但丁一夥的  
那麼也許，二代目也認識他們

而且，能夠從那兩個青年身上感受到懷念的氣息  
即便只有一點點，可他們也是跟斯巴達的血緣有關係的人物吧

「我想他們，一定也會想阻止二代目的吧？二代目做這樣的事情，真的好嗎？」  
「.........」

啊

「.......二代目？」

不會吧？  
可是.......

「也是啊.......尼祿的話，肯定到現在都不會放過我吧....」

我（但丁）忘記了維吉爾，是因為維吉爾死亡了  
半魔的我們，雖然無法保證記憶力不錯，但是維吉爾的事情從小到現在，一直都記得一清二楚  
然而這樣的事情，我（二代目）卻遺忘了？

「真懷念啊.......尼祿的斥責聲，到現在都還深刻的烙印在腦海裡.......」

我絕對，說出了不該說出的事情  
並且接下來，肯定也會不停的撕開二代目那封閉又殘破不堪的內心吧

「尼祿.......那個少年也死了嗎？」

不會是跟維吉爾一起......？

「不，是去世的」

不知道為什麼鬆了一口氣  
可是仔細思考，絕望再度席捲而來

那個叫做尼祿的少年，如果擁有斯巴達的血統的話  
那個外表上的年紀，到所謂的去逝，又要經過多少年呢？

二代目到底，經歷過了怎樣的事情  
獨自一個人生活了多久？  
崔斯..........如果是惡魔的她的話，她還在嗎？

「不對......」

不對啊！  
現在不應該做這種事情吧！？  
無論怎麼看，二代目需要的不會是這樣子的吧！！！

「Honey！」  
「！」

現在的他真正需要的，只是親情吧！是愛情吧！！  
我很清楚的啊，我們（但丁）一直以來欠缺的東西  
看著少年，看著大叔，我們欠缺的東西就在眼前  
為什麼從來沒有去發現呢？

我放開了武器，抱緊了二代目  
如果可以的話，我想把我的想法都透過這份溫度傳遞給他  
「你並不是一個人」，我想這麼告訴給他！

「Honey........！」

從胸口確實地感受到劇烈的疼痛，以及肉被挖開的觸感  
這依然是你的答案嗎.......

「為什麼.......」  
「抱歉.......抱歉........！」

為什麼我們明明是同一個人，卻無法走入相同的答案呢  
我想將這份想法傳遞給他，大家一定都是這麼想的  
這不是他的錯，「但丁」絕對不是做這種事情的人物

如果可以的話，我想知道原因，我想明白原因  
為了讓你不再露出那種表情，我只想將我所看到的一切傳遞給你  
不要被身為惡魔的那一半，狹窄的視線給遮蔽了  
真正重要的東西，你應該還看得見的啊

傳遞出去.......我想傳遞出去........！！

可是

漸漸模糊的視野

好像什麼都做不到了


	14. 終章

『維吉爾！！！！！』

世界就像回聲機一樣，不斷地在放送著那一天的悲劇  
自己那令人厭惡的喪氣臉，也只是一再的重複著

這個世界如同電影一樣，我只是著觀賞者  
靜靜的看著摯愛的死亡，連觸碰也辦不到，連戳瞎自己都辦不到，連殺害自己都辦不到  
被迫看著這一切的我，身心逐漸憔悴

「已經夠了......」

這就是地獄。惡魔最終的歸所  
然而在這裡，維吉爾已經哪都不在了，已經找不著了  
而我也，沒有從這裏出去的手段了

「───維吉爾！！」

再一次的，紅色的身影衝了出去  
明知道觸及不到的結果，再放送的答案也不會改變  
可是

「唔哦！？我碰不到維吉爾！」  
「！」

有什麼，跑了進來  
來到了這個，不備受干涉的世界  
「但丁」的絕望

「你是.......」  
「啊.......這個時候該說好久不見嗎？」

是那個男人  
表現出一臉好像天不怕地不怕的表情。那個時候的我確實是如此  
用著自己好像無所不能的體態。就跟哪裡的誰一樣

「Honey」  
「為什麼你會在這裡」  
「為什麼......雖然我也很想問為什麼我會在這，也許是因為我的身體最後融進去你的靈魂裡面了吧」

是嗎.....  
因為沒有過這樣的事情，所以才會無法預測嗎

只是，那個男人依然伸出手來  
想要去攙扶那倒落下來的哥哥

「沒用的，一切都是因為我，你能做的只有殺害在那裏的我」

不過因為也碰不到，因為這只是記憶的緣故  
所以也無法改變這一切  
絕望一直在重複著

「不，我不會做那種事情。我會救維吉爾，也會救你的」  
「真是貪婪啊......」  
「那不就是＂但丁＂嗎」

他笑了出來，為什麼要笑呢  
事到如今，感情的意義又是什麼

「是你，把我的記憶告訴他們，對吧」  
「那是我能夠想到的唯一的辦法。當我們能夠更加認清自己的存在的時候，就能夠知道至今以往發生過，在＂但丁＂身上發生的事情」  
「所以才把主意打在那小鬼的身上嗎.....」  
「結果很成功，不是嗎？雖然沒有能夠救到你......」

那個男人再度伸出手來，卻不斷失敗的他  
他意識到我的視線，又撇了開來抓了抓頭髮，緩緩的走了過來  
就這麼的坐在我旁邊

「你放棄了嗎」  
「不。＂我＂還沒有放棄。只是我能夠做到的事情，就是我沒能夠拯救你的事情」  
「拯救我的方法什麼的，哪都不存在」  
「是啊，對你來說，救贖你的方法就只有讓維吉爾活下去」

突然感受到強烈的視線  
轉頭一看，他似乎很生氣地看著我

「但是，我想讓你幸福！一點也好，我希望你能夠露出笑容！！」

......

「所以說，我的幸福就是」  
「我不是指那個！我也明白＂但丁＂喜歡＂維吉爾＂的這件事情，我也不會說讓你去放下這一切！可是.........沉溺在悲傷之下是沒有任何意義的」  
「.......你好像很積極啊」

他沒有說話，就只是看著我  
我明白惹惱他的這句話是禁句，所以我也沒有打算要去道歉  
是他的錯

「Honey」

即使如此，他還是抱了過來

「一下就好，為什麼你不能看著我呢？」  
「我一直都有在看你啊」  
「───是嗎？從我這個角度看你一直盯著維吉爾不放啊」  
「！」  
「大叔！」

什麼時候  
這個男人出現在我的背後，用著做惡作劇、一臉寫著「得逞了」的笑容

我一直不擅長應付這個男人  
因為他跟我很像。同時也是與其他人相較之下，最接近的存在

「你就不能坦率一點嗎。確實，我能夠理解我們害死維吉爾之後，那樣無助的感覺」  
「.......」  
「可是，我被尼祿救了。我知道了我並不是一個人，有人跟我一起分擔」

他看見了我略帶著不愉快的表情，卻還是將那雙笨重的手放在我的頭上  
就像對待少年一樣，令人感到雞皮疙瘩

「當然！那個時候知道維吉爾已經不在的時候，我也受了打擊。..........但是眼下對我來說最重要的，就是照顧好尼祿」  
「那只不過是自己的一廂情願」  
「也許吧！但是你看啊，現今，他們很擔心你吧？你所知道的人都很擔心你吧？也許........就那麼一點可能性吧！那傢伙是哥哥，就算再怎麼不情願維吉爾都是我們的哥哥！他也是會擔心我們的吧。就跟塔上的那個時候一樣」  
「.......」  
「把我們的擔心當作重擔一樣活下去吧。人沒有背負東西的話是活不下去的」  
「.......」

「被媽媽要求改名、好好的在別的地方活下去」的重擔。現在消失了  
「找到哥哥之前活下去」的重擔。在哥哥跳下塔的時候消失了  
在那之後一直都是渾渾噩噩的度過日子，時不時因為蕾蒂、崔絲還有帕蒂的到來，還有活下去的動力  
見到尼祿的時候，有了「代替哥哥，照顧好尼祿」的重擔。在尼祿去世的時候，也消失了  
最後，崔絲也走了

「───我回來了！」  
「！」  
「哦，你也來了啊」

隨著衝撞跟體重，不可理喻的直壓在背後的感覺  
這就是還在發育期間的男人的體重嗎？也難怪哥哥會覺得厭煩

「你們在講什麼？」  
「在講負擔的事情。既然你來到這裡，那邊的事情都解決了？」  
「沒有，我的魔力先耗盡了」  
「這樣啊.....不過你也是辛苦了」  
「.......」  
「啊」

少年發出了一聲，才緩慢的從我的背後滑落下去  
原來他也會知道重

「.......？」

不過，剛才的安心感消失了

「怎麼了？」  
「哪裡不舒服嗎，Honey？」

這樣子的感覺，仔細一想也能夠明白  
因為他們也是斯巴達的兒子，所以才會有這樣子的錯覺  
而且這樣子熱鬧的感覺，幾年未曾有過了呢

「！」  
「Ho、Honey！？」  
「嗚哇哇，我做了什麼了嗎？！」  
「哈哈！不是說Devil Never Cry嗎？現在的你不是惡魔了嗎？」  
「吵死了。Devil May Cry 這才是現在的招牌吧」  
「說得也沒錯呢」  
「不過，Honey的表情看起來有人情味多了」  
「.......」  
「等等！我不是這個意思！我只是希望Honey能夠多笑笑！」  
「不過，既然我們都在這裡了。那我們還有機會遇到維吉爾跟那個叫做尼祿、Ｖ的傢伙嗎？」  
「誰知道。也許，總有一天吧」  
「啊，笑了」  
「什麼！？我沒看到！」  
「笑了！？我完全看不出來啊！大叔你是開玩笑吧！」  
「哼哼～是你們還太年輕了」  
「.........」

這樣就好了  
我把未來交給你了，我把這一切委託給你了  
你是惡魔獵人，沒有是你辦不到的事情吧？  
但丁。


End file.
